


玹昀容/罗浮春

by Lifeline



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 他也许永远不回来了，也许明天就回来。
Kudos: 2





	玹昀容/罗浮春

今年的三月很暖和。皇宫里盛开了一簇簇的桃花，消减了几分冬季的肃杀。李泰容就是在这个时候来到宫里头的。

和其他小太监一样，李泰容排着队领了一套衣服。圆领，窄袖，青色的底子，像淌着桃花瓣的潺潺流水的颜色。他满心欢喜地抖开衣服，里头还有带着两只软脚的幞头。同行的人像看傻瓜一样看着他——明明是被家里卖进来了，这么开心干嘛呢？可是李泰容的眼睛，就像桃枝一样幼嫩又快乐。

大太监喝醉了，坐在石凳上耍酒疯，周遭的小人儿们敢怒不敢言。李泰容他们排着队进来等着挑选，大太监眯缝着醉眼，随手一指，就指上了李泰容。李泰容被大太监指得一哆嗦，抬起头来，看见了纷落的桃花瓣。粉粉白白，煞是好看。

大太监是给皇上当差的。他要伺候皇帝穿衣服、穿鞋、喝茶、看戏、散步。谁跟了大太监，谁就前途无量。可是李泰容不想前途无量，只想当个快乐的小杂役。

李泰容学着给皇帝端茶倒水的时候，不小心瞥到了正在向皇上作报告的郑在玹，立马小鹿乱撞。但郑在玹只是轻蔑地用鼻孔看了看心猿意马的李泰容。

实际上，郑在玹真正喜欢的是一个宫女，叫董思成。大家习惯叫她“云云”。因为她像云朵一样温柔又美好。可是，“云云”其实是男孩子。小时候亲爹被皇帝害死，所以男扮女装十五年，立志报仇。

可惜在自己隐姓埋名报仇的计划中，半路杀出来一个爱情蠢货郑在玹。

董思成很不爽。

但董思成害怕如果违抗郑在玹，郑在玹会向皇帝打小报告，于是只好假意逢迎。董思成需要一个傻瓜给自己提供神不知鬼不觉的小帮助，他看中了笨手笨脚的李泰容。但是接触下来，董思成发现李泰容人很好。他有些不忍心，并且和李泰容成为了好朋友。

笨蛋李泰容认识董思成没多久，就向董思成吐露心迹，说自己好喜欢郑在玹。

董思成在心里撇着嘴笑道：“哼，真是一段孽缘！”一方面，他也希望李泰容能和郑在玹快点谈恋爱，这样就能把郑在玹从自己的计划里摘出去。

郑在玹给董思成买了很多礼物：水粉、胭脂、名贵的木梳、镶金错银的手镯，还有聚香斋的桂花糕、瑞安堂的栗子饼、荣庆铺的秘制酱仔鸡。董思成一件都看不上，他心里没有这些。可是，它们都是李泰容很喜欢的。

一天，董思成终于计划好，要趁给狗皇帝送吃的时候下毒。这些计划，董思成从来没有向任何人说过，连李泰容也没有。

什么毒药要用多少啦，怎样取得毒药啦，怎样支开其他宫女啦……这些，董思成计划了很多年。他不知道自己能不能成功，但是，他已经做好了成仁的准备。

他支开送饭的小太监，去御厨房拿饭，顺便下毒。拎着食盒走到花园的时候，天已经黑了。结果这时，郑在玹冷不丁地跳了出来。

“和我交往吧！”郑在玹手里捧着一个小盒子，里面是很贵很贵的西域做的玻璃戒指。

郑在玹眨巴着眼睛，期待地看着董思成，像一只等待主人投食的狗。

董思成没有一点浪漫的感觉，心里烦躁得很。他想：“啊！该死的郑在玹！”

董思成不耐烦地挥手打开郑在玹，说别耽误我给皇上送饭！

在情场上无往不利的郑在玹很疑惑。他说：“怎么？云云？我们不是一直都两情相悦吗？”

正当郑在玹和董思成缠斗时，过来找董思成玩的李泰容看见了。今天他不小心办了错事，把一滴茶水洒到了皇帝的明黄色龙袍上，被大太监指使洗了一天衣服。

大太监还说，贵妃娘娘的绸缎衣服要装在实心镶银边的大木盆里洗，而且至少要洗三遍，每一遍都要用能恰好吹动羽毛的力气搓洗，还要加茉莉花瓣、玫瑰花露。贵妃娘娘的衣服足足有三大盆，李泰容足足洗了三个时辰。

正是因为今天比平时更累，所以李泰容来找董思成玩的快乐也比平时更强烈。可是他却看到了郑在玹，而且郑在玹的手里还捧着一个戒指。

李泰容的眼睛睁得大大的，心里酸酸的。

他跑掉了。

董思成说：“放手！”郑在玹却强迫地抓住他的胳膊，用可恶的语气说：“云云，我这辈子认定你了！”董思成一直不想让别人发现自己是男人的力气，可是今天他没有办法，只好大力地甩开了郑在玹。

郑在玹的玻璃戒指被甩到地上，碎了。

郑在玹不可思议地看着那个戒指，一种从前没体验过的感觉浮上了心头。

可是董思成根本没有理会破碎的戒指和破碎的郑在玹，提着食盒就跑去了皇宫。郑在玹手足无措地望着云云的背影，郁闷地回到了住处。

郑在玹这天晚上只好借酒消愁。

他喝了很多酒，有在地下埋了十八年的女儿红，有刚刚酿好三个时辰的二锅头，有御厨房的西域葡萄酒，还有老街口客栈里辣味冲天的老白干。

郑在玹醉了。他以前只在青楼里醉过，没有在月亮底下醉过。

月亮很美，但是月亮下的李泰容更漂亮。  
郑在玹恍恍惚惚地看着月亮，就看见了月亮底下的李泰容。

“过来。”郑在玹说。李泰容站在那里不动，郑在玹突然委屈极了，呜呜地趴在桌子上哭了起来。

原来那里没有李泰容，是郑在玹喝醉酒的眼睛自己想象出来的李泰容。

郑在玹醉得走路像一只歪歪扭扭的仙鹤，很长的腿在发抖，影子也被拽得歪七扭八的。

他扶着佩刀的手也不稳了，提着半壶酒，还真叫他看见了李泰容。

李泰容也在喝酒。可是李泰容不像郑在玹一样是皇帝老子的大红人，只是个打杂的。李泰容只喝了一种酒，只用了一个酒杯，只喝了一口。是从御厨房偷的罗浮春，只有一口的量。

李泰容也醉了。

郑在玹又看见了李泰容。他想起刚才叫李泰容，李泰容没有过来。

郑在玹知道李泰容和董思成是好朋友。

郑在玹知道李泰容很喜欢他。

郑在玹不想让董思成看不起自己，也不想耽误李泰容。

郑在玹想转身走掉，但是李泰容看见了他。

李泰容的声音很细，很小，很渺远，可是传在郑在玹的耳朵里却很清晰，像一只玉簪子敲响金钟，又像在他心底烙了个印章。

他说：“郑在玹。” 

郑在玹就站住了，一下子腿也不晃了，可是却醉得更厉害，头更晕了。

他回过头来。

李泰容跌跌撞撞地，一步一步走过来。

郑在玹的心突然砰砰地跳。

他觉得李泰容想说什么，可是关于李泰容可能会说的话，他一句也想象不出来，只是心跳的很快。

李泰容什么都没说，站在他面前，哭了。

漂亮的眼睛和晶莹剔透的眼泪加在一起，是能让所有人心动的。

可是郑在玹却觉得，自己的心跳不是因为李泰容的漂亮，而是因为李泰容。

佩刀头顶上一凉，它感到主人的手掌不再轻轻按在自己头上了。酒壶也碎了，它没想到这么爱喝酒的人都不珍惜它。

但是李泰容的身上却变暖和了。

李泰容不想让郑在玹看见自己，也不想在郑在玹面前哭成这样，因为他喜欢郑在玹，可是郑在玹却不喜欢自己。

郑在玹的心却跳的很快。他听到了。

砰砰，砰砰。

郑在玹的衣服被李泰容的泪水打湿了。郑在玹的衣服很好看，满地红的底色上绣着金线对虎，鹘衔瑞草，层层叠叠。雍容华贵的衣服很不情愿自己被苦咸的泪水打湿了。因为主人很爱护自己，洗衣服用的水都要滤两遍。

但衣服感觉到那个爱哭鬼的头又往主人怀里蹭了蹭。

衣服叹了口气，只好作罢了。

李泰容的眼泪顺着金线的缝隙，把郑在玹的心也打湿了。

郑在玹想起了破碎的戒指，那是他哀求拢翠坊的姑娘哀求了六六三十六天，老师傅雕琢了七七四十九天，在胸口揣了九九八十一才敢拿出来的。

可是它一瞬间就碎了。

他又想起来素面朝天的李泰容，天天打杂弄得灰头土脸；他想起来李泰容说自己洗自己的衣服，只舍得放一小半的皂角。

郑在玹感觉自己破碎的心，好像被粘起来了。可是，又好像有什么东西从心里喷涌而出了。

奇怪——郑在玹想——我怎么又哭了。

两个爱哭鬼在一起，连乌鸦都被烦走了。  
比较起来，郑在玹好像是理智一点的那一个。于是郑在玹把李泰容扶了起来。他想安慰李泰容，可是他又不知道说什么。

郑在玹觉得今天的自己很奇怪，因为平时和姑娘们他总是有说不完的话，抖不完的机灵。可是现在，嘴巴笨得一个字都蹦不出来了。

李泰容瘦弱的肩膀还在发抖。

佩刀和衣服都不耐烦了。它们说，郑在玹，你在干嘛呀，亲一个，亲一个，我们都等烦啦。

郑在玹想亲李泰容的嘴巴，可是他不敢；想亲亲李泰容的眼睛，可是又觉得太轻描淡写。

郑在玹又把李泰容搂到自己怀里，很用力地揉了揉李泰容乱糟糟的头发。

“别哭了”，郑在玹说，“我可能再也买不到下一个玻璃戒指了，可是我可以为了你去求拢翠坊的姑娘七七四十九天，可以等你答应我等…等九九八十一…九九八十一年！”

李泰容哭得更厉害了。

因为郑在玹和李泰容都喝醉了，所以真话假话也许是混在一起说的。又或者，在这种时候，真话会变的更真。因为大家不是常说，酒后吐真言嘛。

郑在玹扶着李泰容去了李泰容逼仄的小屋子。李泰容困得缩在床上睡着了，郑在玹给他打了热水，静悄悄地退了出去。出门的时候，他远远地听见皇帝寝殿那边有动静，很多大人物都到了。

皇城深处，灯火通明。

郑在玹吓得出了一身冷汗，酒全醒了。佩刀倒很兴奋，这意味着主人也许要杀人了。它又可以喝新鲜的血了。

郑在玹赶到了寝殿外。

皇帝并不高大，穿着一身明黄的衣袍。郑在玹看不清皇帝的脸。他跪下说：“微臣救驾来迟！”

皇帝的胡须和头发在风中飘扬，郑在玹死死盯着地面，大气都不敢出。

“微臣知罪！”他说。

皇帝转过身，摆了摆手，走了。

郑在玹就明白，他们看起来无比重要的一件大事，对皇帝来说，好像一个瞌睡。皇帝走了，郑在玹站了起来，看见了董思成。

董思成的头发飘扬在空中，郑在玹看不清他的脸。董思成跪在地上，身上有绳子，勒的紧紧的。

郑在玹怔怔地看着董思成，他想说，云云？

户部侍郎捋着胡子说：“好家伙，敢在皇上的菜里下毒，小女子了不得哦！”

兵部尚书说：“是啊是啊，这，这不是，这不是欺君犯上嘛！”

校书郎咳嗽了几声，说：“哎呦，真是人心不古哪！”

兵部尚书凑到了郑在玹身边。

“郑大人，今天喝酒去啦？”他说，“您要能亲手把这小贱人揪出来，不得官升三级？”  
见他没说话，兵部尚书又挤眉弄眼地说：“郑大人，仗着皇上器重您，今儿没罚你。其实您要是早来一个时辰哪，变成驸马郎也说不定！”

皇宫很大，皇宫里的人很多。可是在这个时候，郑在玹眼里只有董思成。高大的宫墙和巍峨的宫殿，都轻飘飘的。

董思成的眼里有泪，泪里有光。他笔直地跪在地上，像一根青色的竹子，和红色的宫墙不一样，和郑在玹大红的官服不一样，和他手里喝了多少血的刀也不一样。

董思成看郑在玹的眼神，比郑在玹手里的刀还锋利。

董思成没说一句话。

郑在玹的手又颤抖起来。

他的兵簇拥在他周围，只等他一句发落。

“押到刑部大牢”，郑在玹说。“明日审议。”

他逃也似的走了，因为董思成按律当就地处斩。

醉酒之日不宜处理公务。郑在玹想。

董思成望着郑在玹很快消失的背影，弯起嘴角笑了笑，是能把郑在玹的魂勾走的笑。可是郑在玹看不见了。

李泰容今天晚上做了一个梦，梦里只有他自己和月亮，他给自己倒了一杯酒，举杯邀明月，可是酒杯里自己的倒影，很老，很老。

他醒了。

李泰容照常地干活、洗衣服、扫地、擦东西，在御厨房打下手，到了擦黑，他照例去找董思成玩。

“云云！”他快活地大喊，一个老太监赶快把他的嘴捂住。

于是李泰容便知道了事情的始末。

老太监告诫他不要多嘴多舌后就走了。李泰容呆呆地坐在石凳上，往地下一瞅，瞧见了几小块不起眼的碎玻璃。

在刑堂上，董思成几乎没了人样。可是这才只有短短的一天。老虎凳，夹手指，水刑，都来过了，可是董思成的眼睛比烙铁还亮。

郑在玹一生都没出过这么多的汗。

漂亮的衣服才不管主人在干嘛，只顾唉声叹气。佩刀也很沮丧，因为它本来想要吃顿新鲜饭的。

董思成一句话都没说。

郑在玹想，云云，你总不该这样铁石心肠，最后给我的一句话竟然是放手。

放手。

郑在玹的心一下子松了，好像皮球的气一下子全跑光了。他看着董思成。

董思成的下巴、衣服上粘着干涸的鲜血，头发乱糟糟的。郑在玹想到了自己送给云云的皂角和香水，也想到了云云秀气白净的笑脸，想到了云云那天提着食盒的白皙的手。

郑在玹已经全知道了，他已经知道云云是男人，也知道云云进宫不是为了升官发财，也知道了为什么云云对他的爱情丝毫不感兴趣。

可是郑在玹还是喜欢董思成。

郑在玹也是男人，郑在玹进宫当差是为了升官发财，郑在玹的刀从来只为奉命杀人出鞘，从来不管什么新仇旧恨、儿女情长。

可是郑在玹都不在乎。

因为郑在玹就是喜欢董思成，因为云云是郑在玹的心上人，是郑在玹心上的云云。  
郑在玹都不在乎。

李泰容跑到刑部的大门口晃荡。他知道云云在里面，郑在玹也在里面。他说不清自己更想云云，还是更想郑在玹。也许，他只是说不清自己想谁多一点。

刑部的看守驱赶李泰容，呵斥他，可是李泰容都不管。他拿了件厚衣服，提了吃的，要睡在刑部门口。

李泰容没地位，胆子小，怕被人凶，怕冷，怕饿。

可是李泰容都不在乎。

因为李泰容想要等郑在玹出来，想要等云云出来。

因为郑在玹是李泰容的心上人，云云是李泰容的好朋友。

李泰容都不在乎。

他隐约清楚结局是什么，包括自己的结局。可是李泰容在这种时候，竟转了性子，变得一意孤行起来。

李泰容真的睡在了刑部门口。

第二天，李泰容被冻醒了，冷得连哈欠都打不出来。他把棉衣穿在身上，继续等着他的云云和郑在玹。刑部铸着龙头铁首的朱红色大门上像浇了无数的血，凄风苦雨、愁云惨淡。

他等来了郑在玹，没等来云云。

郑在玹的身上带着很浓重的血腥气，那股味道很衬他绣着金线的红色制服和雕刻精美的佩刀，可是却不衬郑在玹。郑在玹的眼下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，一步一步地从大门里走出来。

他看见了李泰容。

可是他没有什么话要和李泰容说，因为有些话不说会比说了来得好。

李泰容就知道了。

他望着郑在玹远去的背影，像一只喝醉酒的仙鹤，长腿歪歪抖抖地走，走得很慢，好像又很快。

李泰容回过头，心里空落落的，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。看守仍在嚷他，让他快滚。

他知道，郑在玹九九八十一年的承诺，只许给了自己一个晚上的时间，过了那个醉酒的有月亮的晚上，不管是六六三十六，七七四十九，还是九九八十一，都变成零了。

就像现在这样。

桃花早败了。

郑在玹的背影已经看不到了。

他知道，云云还鲜活地一起和他玩的时候，郑在玹也许是真的会喜欢李泰容。可是云云走了，郑在玹永远不会再喜欢其他人了。因为云云变成了永远的唯一。

不能说李泰容失魂落魄地回去，李泰容好像已经没有了魂魄一样，蹒跚离开了。他想去那个花园坐一坐，石凳底下被人打扫干净了，再没有闪光的小块玻璃碎片了。

李泰容突然哭了起来。

云云，他说，我好想你。

李泰容还记挂着郑在玹。郑在玹可以不要喜欢我，可以忘掉那天晚上对我说的话，李泰容想，可是郑在玹要活起来，要像以前一样，会说漂亮话，会讨姑娘喜欢，那才是郑在玹。

他就鼓起勇气，提着食盒去找郑在玹。

郑在玹又在喝酒，这次换成了竹叶青，旁边有一只大鸡腿。很香，李泰容的肚子不争气地叫了几声。

郑在玹知道是他来了，看了他一眼，继续啃鸡腿。

原来郑在玹买了两个鸡腿。

“给你一个。”郑在玹说。

李泰容没拿他的鸡腿，乖乖坐到了郑在玹身边。他原以为郑在玹会像那天一样消沉，谁知道消沉的反而是自己。

“我不干了。”郑在玹冷不丁说。

李泰容吓了一跳，说你不干什么了？

“我要去打仗了。”郑在玹舔舔手指上的油。“可能回得来，也可能回不来，不过我更想不回来。你说呢？”

李泰容的心就一紧。

“去哪里？”他问。

“去很远很远的地方。”郑在玹嚼着鸡腿说。

“去那个能造很多玻璃戒指的地方。”

“那样我就能送姑娘们一人一个戒指了。”

李泰容知道他在胡说八道，因为他看见了郑在玹桌子上的玻璃碎片。玻璃戒指有很多，可是被打碎的属于云云的戒指只有一个。

“好”，李泰容说，“等你回来，我让我认识的宫女都来买你的戒指。”

郑在玹笑了笑，没说话。

李泰容把食盒往他旁边一推，说这是御厨房的罗浮春，就几碗，当给你饯行了。

他说这话的时候，心砰砰地跳，眼睛看着地面，大气也不敢喘。

郑在玹端起碗一饮而尽。他好像醉了，眯着眼，看着窗外。

“今天的云真好看。”他说。

李泰容的眼睛就酸了起来。“底下还有吃的，”他说，“我给你做的！记得趁热吃！”

李泰容说完就跑了。他一路穿过花园、穿过御厨房、穿过洗衣房，一直跑到自己的小屋里，坐在床上抱着膝盖大哭起来。哭完了，已经过半个时辰了。他想去找郑在玹，告诉他食盒底下有个平安符，是他为了郑在玹求来的，怕他太伤心。

可没想到郑在玹就去打仗了。

他慌慌忙忙跑到郑在玹那里，发现食盒已经不见了。桌子上摆着一个酒壶，里面空空如也。

还有一张纸条。

勿念。

郑在玹说。

那两个字和郑在玹一样好看。

李泰容把纸条小心地揣到内袋里，慌忙跑出去寻他。可哪里还有他的影子？李泰容眼泪也忘了擦，想郑在玹许是将食盒还回去了，跑到厨房，里头一片忙忙乱乱的。

李泰容看见了自己给郑在玹的那只食盒，孤零零地摆放在门口的条桌上。他跑去看，平安符不见了。

李泰容还是和以前一样，打杂，做饭，洗衣服。

后来，李泰容已经能指挥别人打杂，做饭，洗衣服了，可是那时候他没有郑在玹的一点儿消息。

再后来，李泰容见到大太监也不需要陪着笑了。可那时候李泰容仍没有郑在玹的音讯。

后来，李泰容也记不清过了多久了。久到别人已经要尊称他的姓，而不能直呼其名了。青色的衣袍已经陌生。宫中没有几个人能穿紫色，可是只要看见紫色官服，见人又常笑着的，准是李总管没错。

但是李泰容不在乎。

他升官不是为了发财，是为了打探郑在玹的消息的。

李泰容都不在乎。

别人称赞他有眼色，会来事，年纪轻轻就升到了大总管，从刚进宫到现在，不过十六年。

李泰容温温柔柔地笑，想，真快啊，都十六年了。

李泰容已经不需要从御厨房偷罗浮春了。御厨房的罗浮春一半给皇帝，另一半就是给他李泰容的。小太监们背后嘀咕，李大总管酒量那么差，没事老抱着一坛罗浮春，不知道在想什么。

这年的三月很暖和。皇宫里盛开了一簇簇的桃花，一刮风，桃花就纷纷扬扬落下来，煞是好看。

桃花吹到了李泰容的脸上。李泰容想起了郑在玹那天对自己说过的话。因为他今天喝醉了，不知怎么想起了这些。平时不会想起来的。

他想有一个人曾经对他许诺九九八十一年。

李泰容想着想着就笑了起来。因为九九八十一年后，自己也许都不再活着了，那个人真是傻瓜，竟然要许九九八十一年的诺。

月亮很朦胧，李泰容的眼睛也很朦胧，像在做梦。

一个小太监看他笑得痴痴傻傻的，壮着胆子问他。

“李公公”，小太监胆战心惊的，“您笑什么呢？别是喝醉了，快回屋吧，着凉了怎么办？”

李泰容就歪着头看他，笑着说：“你要不要也来一杯？”

小太监慌忙摇了摇头。没等他说话，李总管又开始自言自语了。

“今天的云真好看。”

他说。

小太监可就犯迷糊了。这大晚上阴不阴晴不晴的，哪来的云哪？


End file.
